Owned
by foxygirlchan
Summary: A day at Tifa's bar... And a brief glimpse into Yuffie and Shelke's feelings for Vincent. Post DOC.


**Author's Notes: **This is a drabble about Shelke and Yuffie and their feelings on Vincent. More of a conversation really.

Post DOC.

Maybe mild spoilers?

No, there really isn't any meaning to the title.

I just felt like writing "owned" somewhere. It didn't seem appropriate. But I put it anyways, because I'm god in this story yo.

**Owned**

"Yuffie?"

"Hm? Yes Shelke?" 

Yuffie was sitting at Tifa's bar with Shelke. They were both waiting for Vincent. Tifa was there, but she was tending to customers. And Shelke wasn't much of a talker, so Yuffie was left to ramble on about things that didn't matter to anyone but herself while Shelke tuned her out. They weren't a pair - that was for sure.

"What kind of women…" Shelke paused to swallow the lump in her throat. She wasn't used to talking to people like this, and this situation was made more embarrassing because it was Yuffie she was talking to. Yuffie quirked an eyebrow as if telling her she was interested. "What kind of women does Vincent like?"

At this, Yuffie choked on her coffee.

Wow. She wasn't expecting that.

This girl was a bag full of surprises. First she acts like a melancholy robot thing, and now she's asking what Vincent's type of woman was.

Yuffie inwardly laughed.

"Well… I actually don't know myself." Yuffie was being truthful. She wasn't very close to Vincent, not matter how hard she tried to seem it. Shelke's face seemed to drop a bit, but it was difficult to see because it was quickly covered up by her emotionless mask.

"Oh, sorry to have bothered you about it." Shelke wasn't sure if she felt comfortable around Yuffie anymore after having told her this piece of information. If this conversation had gone further, she was sure Yuffie would catch on that she felt… something for the man.

"Oh, but I guess he prefers women with long hair…!" Yuffie didn't know where this came from, but Shelke was turning for her to help and she didn't feel like disappointing her.

Shelke raised a brow at her out burst. "What bases do you have for that statement?"

Typical, acting all smart again.

"Well, Lucrecia has long hair right?" Yuffie added. Shelke nodded. "And I've seen him staring at Tifa once in a while…"

"What was that about me?" Tifa had come out of nowhere and had heard her name being spoken. She didn't take lightly to being talked about behind her back.

Shelke coughed. Yuffie laughed nervously.

"Er… Just saying how much Cloud told me he liked your new hair cut!" Yuffie explained, keeping a straight face about it. Shelke stared at her companion and watched Tifa's face light up.

"Oh. I-I guess that's okay… I better get going now…" Tifa nervously answered. She walked away, but bumped into one of her customers. She apologized quickly and took her place behind the counter.

Yuffie had been silent after Tifa had left. Shelke wondered if something was wrong.

Yuffie suddenly burst out laughing.

Nope, nothing was wrong.

"Oh man! Did you see the look on Teef's face!" laughed Yuffie, wiping a tear off of her eye. Shelke nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"You were saying?" Shelke interrupted after a small silence. She was afraid Yuffie would go on a new topic of conversation without finishing their previous one. And she didn't feel like asking again.

"Oh yeah… So I guess he digs girls with long hair," Yuffie finished. She smiled happily at Shelke's reaction. She looked like she was deep in though, making Yuffie happy she had done something right for the girl. She started to take a long sip of her coffee, inwardly and outwardly smiling to herself.

"If this is true… Why haven't you grown out your hair?" Shelke asked.

Yuffie, once again, choked on the coffee she had been trying to enjoy all morning, but had failed many times. Shelke's questions were blunt and sometimes inappropriate for normal conversations, and this had made her coffee take the wrong path down her throat and burn her…

Many times.

After hacking for about a minute, Yuffie finally was able to speak.

"What gave you the idea… -hack- That I like Vincent?" asked Yuffie, pounding her chest with her fist to try and help her pain.

"You seem so close. It was only natural to suspect that you might like him," Shelke commented, making heat rise up Yuffie's face a little.

"That's not a legit reason!"

"Legit?"

"Yeah!"

"I see…" Shelke hid her mouth in her high collar of her outfit and hid a smile. She didn't like Yuffie very much, and she always loved to see her flustered.

"No you don't! And anyways, why ask me such a question! I thought you liked Vincent!" snarled Yuffie, slamming a fist onto the table in protest. It wasn't really anger, more like embarrassment. Her face felt hot and she was sure it was a little red.

Shelke's eyes widened slightly in response to Yuffie's statement. Yuffie definitely saw some red there, somewhere.

Yuffie grinned to herself. Oh goodie. Black mail.

Shelke thought to herself. Oh goodie. Black mail.

Suddenly a figure hovered over both girls, its crimson eyes staring down at them both.

"Sorry I'm late…"

Shelke and Yuffie both jumped; one more than the other.

"Holy crap! Vincent! You scared the crap outta me!" gasped Yuffie, staring up at the man. Shelke just recovered from her small state of shock, and regained her posture.

"Sorry Yuffie…" Vincent apologized, making Yuffie flustered a little.

"Stop apologizing and take a seat somewhere! We gotta talk this over…" Yuffie snapped, scratching her head a little, her eyes closed.

"Talk over?" Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Talk what over?" asked Shelke as well. She did not recall this reunion of her and the two others to be of talking something over.

"Yeah! I kinda lured you both here with smart remarks. I just have a question for you Vincent…" at this, Yuffie raised her head to Vincent's eye level and stared directly into his eyes. "And you better answer truthfully, got it!"

"Okay…?" Vincent murmured, highly amused by Yuffie, and if you counted Shelke's confused face, her as well.

"What kind of…"

Oh boy, Shelke had a bad feeling about this…

"… Woman do you prefer Vincent!" Yuffie asked. This caught Vincent off guard. He was ready for anything. Except this. And maybe some other remarks, but let's not get into that.

"Why would you want to know something like that Yuffie?" asked Vincent, very amused, and a little flustered.

"Oh, just curious. A friend of mine in Wutai wanted to know…" Yuffie rambled, smirking at Shelke's face.

This was such a Kodiak moment.

Shelke was staring at Yuffie with a face to kill. And she knew Vincent was very amused at this.

"Well… I prefer… Anyone who's nice, I guess…" Vincent really had no idea how to answer to this question.

"Oh, come on Vinnie! Give us more than that!" growled Yuffie, crossing her arms and making a pouty face. "You promised to answer truthfully!"

"But Yuffie, the truth is… I don't have a preferred type…"

"Bah! You're no fun!"

"Yuffie…" Shelke glared at the girl. She had planned this…

"Lighten up! If I left you two alone together, you'd be a bucket full of angst and no fun!"

**End?**

Author's Notes: Yes, I had no idea where this was going. I only planned this to be a small drabble. Turned into a one-shot.

Got bored with it quickly. Bah.

I care not if this makes no sense to you! I might update it later, if I re-read it and don't understand it. –Shrug-

Enjoy I guess.

I should have involved "The slap" scene from DOC somewhere. I do like Shalua. Poor, poor Shalua…

Maybe I'll make a Shelke x Yuffie fan fiction? Y'know, because I'm depraved. Yes.

Writing for the sake of writing folks. If you don't want to review, don't. But I do like to eat those. Although the recipe for cooking pixels is very difficult.

I'm off!

Adios!


End file.
